


Anytime

by Perching_Owl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Medical Procedures, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl
Summary: The first time it happens, Gladio isn't really worried. Shit happens during training and he helps Ignis stand and hobble to the side of the training ground towards one of the benches.'Must have twisted my knee,' Ignis says, voice tight with pain.Or: Ignis injures himself during training, realises not everything can be cured with resting and Gladio is there to help him.





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another [kink meme fill](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9436555#cmt9436555). The OP wanted Ignis to be in a situation where he needs some moral support. I thought it was interesting and ran with it. It's more fluff than anything with some minor injury and medical procedures thrown in.

The first time it happens, Gladio isn't really worried. Shit happens during training and he helps Ignis stand and hobble to the side of the training ground towards one of the benches. 

'Must have twisted my knee,' Ignis says, voice tight with pain. 

'Yeah, didn't look too elegant back there. You should really train falling better,' Gladio replies. He sees Ignis' rolling his eyes, sees him starting to reply, but then grimaces as he jostles his knee. Gladio makes Ignis sit down on the bench before taking off and fetching the ice spray. 

Coming back he sees something close to apprehension pass over Ignis' face, but it is gone so quick it might not even have been there in the first place. Instead Ignis' face is filled with relief when Gladio appears with the spray and applies it to the already swelling knee. 

'Looks like you should go to the doctors - have it checked out,' Gladio remarks. 

Ignis waves him off though, 'It doesn't seem so bad. A few days rest until the swelling has gone down. It should be fine.'

~*~

Gladio doesn't really think about it until much, much later. Ignis is back within three weeks and though he is still careful with his knee, it doesn't seem to be a major issue. That is, until it happens again. This time, Gladio sees Ignis twisting away from his incoming attack, but he overbalances and then with a pain-filled gasp the young advisor ends up in a heap on the floor.

This time, Gladio is there in an instant, especially as he sees that this time, the joint simply looks wrong. His mouth goes dry as he kneels down beside his friend. He puts a hand on Ignis' shoulder as the other one starts to sit up. 'Best stay down, Iggy, that doesn't look too good.' 

'What about it?' Ignis asks, voice quivering slightly. 'I'm sure it's nothing.' 

'Seriously? This doesn't look like nothing, your kneecap is not supposed to be there, look, stay, don't move and I call an ambulance.' 

Ignis opens his mouth, but Gladio gives him a warning, then stands up and sprints over to where they put their bags down. Turning back, he sees the stubborn idiot has tried sitting up and is moving his injured leg. Gladio frowns, sprinting back even quicker while calling the emergency services. 

The lady on the other end tells him the ambulance will be there shortly and he shouldn't need to wait long. He gives the gatekeeper's office a short call to let the ambulance through and then sits back to wait with Ignis. His friend is white like a sheet with sweat on his forehead.

'Damn, must be really painful,' Gladio says and Ignis' gaze flickers up to him. 

'It's manageable,' he replies. 'I suppose it could be worse.' 

'Yeah, open wound would have been worse, but you shouldn't joke around with anything dislocated either. Hopefully nothing has torn.' 

At that Ignis grows even paler and Gladio could have kicked himself because upsetting someone already pain is low. 

'Hey, it's probably nothing and I bet you are out of hospital in no time,' Gladio says. He pats Ignis on the back, who pulls his shoulders up and stares at his knee as if he is willing it back into function. They remain quiet while they wait, the silence of the training ground only disrupted by Ignis' sharp intakes of breaths whenever he moves ever so slightly. 

Gladio leaves his hand there, hoping it will give Ignis enough comfort for now. They don't talk and perhaps they should, but Gladio isn't sure what to say and Ignis looks like he might throw up if he opens his mouth.

~*~

Gladio still doesn't know what to say when he sits in A&E in a small cubicle, which is sectioned off by a curtain from the rest of the busy department. Ignis has been transferred from a stretcher onto a small hospital bed and is looking paler with every minute. He shifts and is clearly uncomfortable, lips occasionally pressing together and whenever he shifts his leg, pain crosses over his face.

Gladio reaches out and puts a hand on Ignis' shoulder again and he has the feeling, Ignis relaxes a tiny bit. It doesn't last long because the curtain is pulled aside and a smiling doctor enters, introducing himself and takes a look at Ignis' knee. He probes at it. Ignis tenses every time the doctor does so and Gladio is short of telling him to get on with it and do something about Iggy’s pain. 

'I am very sorry,' the doctor says, 'but you kneecap appears to be dislocated. We will need to set it straight right now, which will hurt, but we will give you some pain medication for that.' 

The doctor talks further about the injury, going into medical detail and though Gladio should probably follow because Ignis doesn't look like he is listening to the explanation, he finds he cannot. He is relieved. It doesn't sound too bad - most likely it will take some time to heal, but other than that, he doesn't see a reason for Ignis to be upset. Maybe a bit of forced rest will do him good. But Ignis has now moved from fidgeting to the other extreme of anxiety meaning freezing, every muscle tense. 

Finally the doctor stops talking and injects a painkiller directly into bloodstream. He waits for a few further moments, speaking with Ignis and filling in some forms. Then he moves to set Ignis kneecap and Gladio grabs Ignis' hand to give the other one something to hold onto. Or maybe someone he can hold onto. He focuses on the paperwork the doctor has filled in earlier. He only looks back when the doctor moves away and Ignis' hand relaxes in his. 

'Well, now this went well, but you will need to have surgery,' the doctor says and suddenly Gladio feels his hand being squished. Bloody hell, Ignis has a tight grip. For a moment the shield thinks about prying those fingers off so blood flow is restored. But if Ignis needs it, then who is he to argue? 

The doctor says his goodbyes and tells Ignis to be here in two days. He leaves, the curtain falling close and Ignis breathes out. 'I can't get surgery, I simply can't - it will take too long to get back on my feet and I need to be back on my feet and-' 

'Hey,' Gladio says. He kneels down beside Ignis, who is trying to avoid his gaze, but doesn't manage to. Ignis' eye are wide and fear-filled, his face pale and Gladio has the feeling it is not only because of the pain. 'Deep breaths.' 

Ignis rolls his eyes, tries to take an exaggerated deep breath and then fails because it hitches. He sighs, burying his face in his hands, shuddering. 

'Hey,' Gladio says. 'Easy. I don't want to call the doctor back. Why do you have a problem with surgery?' 

Ignis shakes his head. 'It's nothing.' 

'It's definitely something if it gets to you like this.' 

Ignis sighs softly. He slumps down and Gladio is suddenly reminded that Ignis' is indeed younger than him even though the other one always acts like he is ten years older than their ages combined.

'It's just-' he looks up at Gladio, then away before he says, 'I can't have surgery - surely they are going to sedate me and I don't- I don't want to get sedated because have you read the risks? Never waking up? Coma? I can't do that. And then there are the people -' 

He falls quiet, but Gladio has a feeling there is more to it. Being sedated means Ignis isn't able to put up the walls, he usually has, it means he is vulnerable and if Gladio has learned something about his friend it is that Ignis likes to be self-sufficient and efficient, not vulnerable. 

'It will be alright. We get through this,' Gladio says with a grin. 

'We?' There is disbelief in Ignis' voice. 

'Of course, we,' Gladio replies. 'I am going to go with you to the hospital. I am going to stay during your surgery and I am going to be there when you wake up.' 

'You don't need to.' 

'Yeah, I kinda of do. You are a friend and I feel the need to be there for my friend,' Gladio says, searching for Ignis' eyes. Their gazes meet. Gladio smiles and Ignis returns it, a bit shaky and shyly, but Gladio feels they will be fine.

~*~

'Everything will be fine,' Gladio says. He gives Ignis one last pad on the shoulder before the other one is being wheeled off to surgery. In turn he received a nod, a bit terse, but he can see Ignis’ eyes soften and a grateful smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

Then he needs to wait and he spends the time reading. The doctors have assured him it will not be a long surgery, half-an hour, an hour at most, just to tighten the tendons and make sure they are not torn. 

Forty minutes later a nurse comes to fetch him and he walks behind her towards the room Ignis is going to stay for the next few days. And indeed there is his training partner, still sedated, but already waking up, judging by the slight frown. 

Gladio positions the chair closer to Ignis' bed and continues reading. 

At some point, he feels being watched and looks up. Ignis is awake, eyes focused on him and a small smile on his face. 'Thank you for staying, Gladio. I didn't know I needed someone here.' 

'Anytime, Iggy,' Gladio replies. With a smile he turns towards the first page of the book and begins to read out loud. Ignis makes some comments about the book, but Gladio continues reading. At some point he looks up and sees Ignis has fallen asleep, lips parted and face relaxed, free of pain and fear. Gladio grins, marks the page and then stands up. He will stop by in the evening on his way home after picking up some better reading material for Ignis. Perhaps a cook book or a cooking magazine.

**Author's Note:**

> I was hesitant about posting this. It was a quick fill, a while back and I didn't get any comments, which might be because the prompt is so old or maybe because it isn't that good. Anyway, comments, kudos and constructive critism are appreciated. 
> 
> You can also drop by at my [Tumblr Perchingowl](https://perchingowl.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
